


Nott is NOT having a Good Time (Fanart)

by Narcotic_Dollie



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beau is into it, Caduceus plays the death whistle, Cutesy Comic, Gen, Nott is not having a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcotic_Dollie/pseuds/Narcotic_Dollie
Summary: A comic strip where Caduceus plays a mean death whistle, Beau wants to try, and Nott reconsiders her life choices.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Nott is NOT having a Good Time (Fanart)

Hope you liked it~! It's on tumblr too. You can check it out [here.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/narcydoll)


End file.
